


Seduced to the Light Side

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: It's Trope Time People!, LD's Fanfic Jeopardy!, M/M, Manipulation, Sex Worker, Sex Worker AU, sticky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:When seduction's the mission, who do you send?  Someone withexperience, of course.





	Seduced to the Light Side

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August (in December)  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Jazz/Starscream, Jazz/Skywarp, Jazz/Thundercracker, Starscream/Skywarp/Thundercracker, Jazz/Starscream/Skywarp/Thundercracker  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky Smut  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> 6\. Sex Worker - Though this one went wildly off the tracks, and I also blame Rizobact for giving me the idea of Jazz/Command Trine. ^_^

Skywarp had been easy. Jazz had propositioned him during a battle once, set up a meet, and they'd fragged one another until even Jazz felt sated. They kept it up after that. Skywarp was also the easiest one to get together with due to his teleportation, though Jazz had to state a few times that vopping into the _Ark_ for some fun was a very bad idea. Also, no, Jazz wasn't going to risk sneaking into the _Victory_ for a romp either.

Starscream was a bit more difficult. A proposition wasn't enough. He was closed off, paranoid, and deeply wounded emotionally. He didn't trust, but Jazz did manage to worm his way under the Seeker's plating. It took effort, a gentle hand, and a whole slagging ton of patience, not to mention the maneuvering around Skywarp. There were a number of times Jazz had had to call Skywarp back on the comms after finishing with Starscream. Luckily, being an Autobot meant Jazz could come up with all kinds of excuses for the delay, and Skywarp had no way to know it was a lie.

For a good six months, Jazz learned how to juggle the two Seekers and his time. This was _the_ mission, so his other duties were arranged around any meet-ups. Two Seekers weren't more than Jazz could handle. He'd been born to the streets and had worked the corners and brothels of Polyhex, but there was a learning curve with these two particular mechs. This was a long game though, so he took his time and did it as right as such a task could be done.

Then finally, a bit over eight months into the mission, Jazz finally found his opening with Thundercracker. Tough nut to crack, that one. Jazz had struggled, debated, spied, researched. He'd even lightly pumped Skywarp and Starscream for information, but unlike his trinemates, Thundercracker hadn't really presented an easy way in. Skywarp simply liked interfacing, and getting away with something illicit turned his crank. Starscream blossomed for Jazz under sweet touches and heavy praise, acknowledgement that he didn't deserve the slag he put up with. Pits, those words weren't even hard for Jazz to say. No one deserved the things Starscream went through with Megatron. Jazz genuinely wanted to get the Seekers out of there, not only because it'd hamper the Decepticons, but because they shouldn't have to live the way they did. Add in that Jazz _listened_ when Starscream spoke and encouraged his scientific side, and Starscream ended up eating out of Jazz's hand.

But Thundercracker...

It was chance. Pure dumb luck. Jazz was off duty, and neither Skywarp nor Starscream could get away from their base, so Jazz went on a drive. He'd been ready to try to bring in Thundercracker for a solid two months, and planned to do a little driving and thinking.

Lo there on the horizon did Jazz ping an unexpected signal.

Battle protocols surged online, and Jazz transformed, sliding to a stop.

"Relax," Thundercracker said without even sitting up from the sprawl he lay in. "Or better yet, just go away."

A little mech inside Jazz did a jig. "I dunno, mech. Pretty day. Nice patch o' sunshine ya're layin' in. Kinda thinkin' ya got the right idea." In, in, he needed a way in!

Thundercracker grumbled but offered no real protest, so Jazz sauntered over -leaving enough room to be safe himself- and flopped out on his back. He was, however, close enough to pick up on Thundercracker's field a little.

"So what brings ya so close ta us?" Jazz asked.

"I was hoping for peace and quiet," Thundercracker replied, tone annoyed, but he still didn't move.

"I feel ya." Jazz fell quiet and simply listened to his own music for a few hours on internal speakers. It really was a pretty day, and just lying around in the grass with the sun shining down to warm his plating was a break he hadn't known he needed.

The afternoon wore on toward evening though, and Thundercracker shifted, the movement slow and careful. Jazz rolled his head toward the Seeker and grinned. "This was nice, yeah?"

"Yeah," Thundercracker more grunted than said as he stood. Jazz remained still and relaxed, non-threatening and unthreatened.

"Maybe do it again some time?" Jazz offered.

Thundercracker frowned but it melted off as he nodded. "Yeah, maybe." Then he was gone, and Jazz rolled to his feet and walked back to the road.

~ | ~

"Oh frag, oh frag, oh frag!" Jazz gasped as Thundercracker thrust into him. Their first time was going _very_ well, though the weather had gone cold. Jazz hadn't expected his joke about warming up to get him anywhere, but it had. Oh, Primus, it had!

Skywarp was enthusiastic and fun when it came to interfacing. Starscream was surprisingly and undeniably sweet. Thundercracker was hot and oh so _dominant_! Jazz's wrists were caught in one large hand, and he all but hung from Thundercracker's grasp, his back to a wide, sturdy, old tree. Thundercracker kept Jazz pinned with his own body, impaled on his thick spike.

"Please. Com'on, please... I need it." Jazz whined as he was left hanging on the edge. He didn't have any idea how Thundercracker was doing it either. The rhythm of those slow, steady plunges never ceased, but when Jazz got to the point he thought he was about to overload, Thundercracker would shift his angle. It felt amazing, his whole body hummed in pleasure, but it was always just enough of a change to back Jazz off that ledge.

"Like you begging," Thundercracker purred against Jazz's audial. "Did I find a kink of yours?"

Yes, blast the glitch, he certainly had, but Jazz wasn't about to admit how being held or tied down revved him. Thundercracker was a job not a lover.

Damn nice job though.

"Ask nice, pretty," Thundercracker said, his voice a deep rumble.

"Please, please, please!" Jazz chanted shamelessly, hips rocking what little he could.

Thundercracker chuckled. "Obedient, aren't you?" Teeth scraped the side of Jazz's helm. "Go on. Scream for me."

And Jazz did. A final grinding thrust and his world imploded with an overload that washed tingling heat throughout his whole body, valve spasming to the rapid pulse of his own spark. Thundercracker moaned against Jazz's audial, murmuring praise and he plunged hard and deep until his respiration hitched. Jazz squeezed his thighs tight around Thundercracker's waist and arched into another release as he felt heat wash over his internal nodes.

"Frag," Thundercracker gasped and dropped carefully to his knees, arms wrapped around Jazz now.

Jazz let his too-heavy arms hang over the Seeker's shoulders and panted, breath steaming in the air, his body sated and processors spinning. Better, even if he didn't want to admit it, was the way that even that mild display of dominance had settled Jazz's mind.

 _Dangerous game, Jazzy,_ he warned himself, but in that moment, Jazz felt far too good to really worry about it. Not to mention, he had all three Seekers now. The connections were made, so now Jazz just had to keep it going, and slowly start to work on convincing them to leave the Decepticons.

~ | ~

Spring had sprung before Jazz made his next big breakthrough, but with just a little over a year in, Jazz was damn pleased with his progress. So pleased, that he and Prowl brought Optimus in on the plan. Optimus was... well, not happy, and Jazz could admit to the moral issues literally seducing mechs into the Autobot ranks had, but Optimus couldn't deny it'd be a good thing. Removing the command trine from Megatron's influence and control might even net them some of the other Seekers. Wisely, Jazz and Prowl both left off just what the breakthrough was. Knowing about the confession of love from Skywarp would only make Optimus more fussy. Knowing Jazz had absolutely said it in return while lying through his teeth would get the mission shut down.

And Jazz _did_ feel guilty. He had planned for this, it was important part of the plan in fact, and he _was_ in for the long haul, but it wasn't a nice thing he was doing. Eventually, he'd be able to separate from the Seekers. They'd have an amicable breakup, preferably after the war was over and broken sparks wouldn't send them running back to Megatron. Until then though, Jazz would treat them well, they would _feel_ loved, and they would genuinely be better off. So would all of the Autobots.

So when Jazz found himself, barely a week after Skywarp's declaration, with Starscream in his arms, their systems winding down from a pair of glorious overloads, he maybe was a bit overeager.

"Love ya," Jazz whispered into Starscream's neck, and then cursed himself when the Seeker went utterly ridged, field all but disappearing. "Too soon?" Jazz asked as he lifted his head and looked at that pretty, dark face.

"I..." Starscream gaped like a landed fish, red optics bright and... oh slag!

Jazz sat up and cupped Starscream's face in his hands, rushing to pepper kisses all over his face. "Don't cry, sweetspark!"

"Do you mean it?" Starscream whimpered and pulled away from Jazz's hands only to drag him back in close and hide his face against Jazz's shoulder.

"Yeah," Jazz said, spark giving a wobbly pulse.

For a few minutes nothing happened. Starscream clung and shivered, and Jazz clutched him back and purred in an effort to comfort the Seeker. Then, a spark-breakingly small, "Really?"

Jazz shifted his arms into a warmer embrace and squeezed. "Yeah, babe. Really." Optimus was going to murder him, but that was a problem for future Jazz because Starscream tackled him back to the ground.

Fierce kisses rained all over Jazz's face and neck while bright blue hands found all those sensitive spots Starscream had discovered on Jazz's frame over the last year. Jazz went with it, and it wasn't any kind of a chore. Starscream was passionate by nature, and where Jazz was used to taking control of their interfacing since that was the Seeker's preference, he wasn't at all against letting Starscream take the lead.

All in all, another successful day.

~ | ~

Thundercracker was the last one, again, but Jazz was determined to be more patient. First, Thundercracker was more hesitant and reserved than either of his trinemates, but this was the day.

In more ways than one.

"He's slagged," Thundercracker said softly, unable to hide the shivering of his frame despite the midsummer heat. "I don't know what to do," he murmured against Jazz's helm, guilt and fear rampant in the Seeker's field.

Jazz crooned and cuddled close, genuine fear tightening around his own spark. "I know we got this kinda... unspoken rule," he began. And it was unspoken. It didn't matter which Seeker Jazz was with, none of them ever spoke about faction or war or loyalties. Thus, the hesitancy was real for Jazz. He could _not_ blow this now. "What if I offered asylum?"

Thundercracker's helm jerked back, and he stared at Jazz in shock. "What?"

Jazz bit his lip and fought for the words against the throbbing anxiety in his spark. He could do this. The words were already out. He just needed to find the right words as he continued. "Y'all can't stay there."

"Jazz," Thundercracker sighed. His field pulsed longing, but he shook his head. "I love you, but I can't leave them."

Primus, _yes_! "I meant all three of ya." Jazz gently caught Thundercracker's chin and turned his head. "I love ya too, ya know. Want ya safe. Know what your trine means ta ya."

"The Autobots would never accept us." Thundercracker shut his optics and leaned his head in against Jazz's. "Skywarp would never leave Megatron. And while Starscream's been... better of late, he hasn't given up his quest to take over the 'Cons and 'get us back on track'." A heavy sigh gusted over the side of Jazz's helm. "I want out," Thundercracker whispered. "Primus, I want fragging _out_ , but they won't leave, and I can't leave them."

Jazz wound his arms around the distraught Seeker and hummed a few bars of a lullaby. "Separatin' out my emotions here, I'm sure I could convince Optimus. He'd see the logic and benefit of takin' the command trine from the 'Cons. It might take me a bit to arrange it, but that just means we have time to work on your trinemates, yeah? I want ya out too. I want ya safe, Thunders."

"But the Autobots would never accept _us_ ," Thundercracker repeated. "And I don't know how Skywarp or Starscream- No, I know exactly how Starscream would react."

"Hey, we've managed ta hide this from your trine, Prowl, and both our respective armies," Jazz said, sitting up a little to look at the Seeker again. Primus, save him, Jazz thought, but he _did_ care. He didn't want to hurt any of the Seekers. He didn't want to break their sparks, but, slag him- this was a good angle to play. "We just keep it on the down low, ya know? I ain't goin' anywhere, and besides that, it's more important ta get ya out than ta roll around in the grass with ya. If we gotta cool it a bit once y'all are safe, then so be it. But babe, how long 'til Soundwave figures it out? I can feel how bad ya want it in your field, and we know that fragger won't hesitate ta turn ya in if he thinks unhappiness at the whole situation's become actual treason. I'm scared for ya."

Thundercracker stared back at Jazz with dim, sad optics. "You really think you could get Prime to give us asylum? That we'd be free, even if we weren't Autobots? I mean... I'd do something to earn my keep, but..."

"I'll figure it out," Jazz said and hugged Thundercracker again, tight.

A shuddering breath left Thundercracker as he cuddled back in again. "Now I just have to figure out what to tell my trine without giving away our relationship."

"Ya know what, I think I got an idea there," Jazz said. "Next battle, you an' me need ta meet for just a moment where one of 'em will see. Nothin' illicit, just long enough for it to be believable that I said ya could leave. Maybe ya can act it up a bit. Look angry and insulted. Tell them both that I gave ya Optimus' offer of asylum."

"You need to _get_ Prime's offer of asylum first."

"Trust me, sweets," Jazz said with a grin. "I'll get ya out if ya want out."

~ | ~

"Warp!" Jazz gasped as he was tackled. "Ow..."

"Why'd you try to make TC an Autobot?" Skywarp demanded, his hands tight on Jazz's shoulders to keep him pinned to the ground.

"I got caught," Jazz lied. "Or well, kinda caught. Teletraan picked up your signal the last time, and I told Prime I'd been approached. Thundercracker just happened ta be the one I could get close to the other day. Babe..." Jazz reached up slowly to touch Skywarp's arms. "I know ya won't leave your trine. I know how much ya love them too. The offer's for all of ya."

"Screamer's fragged," Skywarp said and settled back on his knees, allowing Jazz to sit up. "He says he won't... uh... he won't trade a mega... mega-maniac for a pompom fool like Prime."

Jazz bit his tongue to keep from smiling. Skywarp wasn't dumb, but he didn't do focus or concentration very well at all. Big words would never be easy for the mech. "Sweetspark. Megatron is gonna kill Starscream one of these days. Then he's gonna shift his focus to you. Or maybe ta Thundercracker. What then?"

Skywarp whined and scrubbed both hands over his face before clutching his head and rocking on his knees. "I hate this!"

"Easy. Easy, babe." Jazz climbed to his own knees and wrapped his arms around Skywarp's shoulders.

"TC said the same thing though!" Skywarp keened, and Jazz frowned and tried to work the clawed fingers loose from the Seeker's helm.

"Come on, gonna claw yourself all up and someone will see." Jazz kissed Skywarp's fingers and helm, then dipped to kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry ya're so torn, but I love ya and I want ya safe. I want your trine safe, and Optimus is willin' ta help."

"Star won't do it," Skywarp whined. "He won't!"

Jazz cycled his vents carefully and simply snuggled into Skywarp's tight embrace. There wasn't really any reasoning with Skywarp. Jazz could put ideas to him, but he couldn't lay down a logical trail and expect this particular Seeker to follow it to any sort of conclusion, let alone one Jazz wanted.

"What's Thundercracker think?" Jazz asked softly when Skywarp seemed to have calmed a little.

"He wants to go," Skywarp said and tipped his head to peek at Jazz. "But... Look, I'm not dumb, ok? I know when I can't get away with a prank, and if we come to the 'Bots, we're gonna be watched _all the time_. How am I gonna see you? How am I gonna hide it from Screamer and TC?"

Jazz let regret -and it was real because he genuinely liked Skywarp- filter into his field. "I guess we cool it a bit. At least at first. I mean, maybe we can get together now and then, but probably not as regular as we're used to." He leaned forward and kissed Skywarp's lips, soft and warm. "I'll miss it though if that's what we gotta do," he said sincerely.

Skywarp hid his face in Jazz's neck and whimpered, arms tightening again. Jazz cuddled back in as best he could and tried to project affection and comfort despite how dirty he felt. It'd never been like this before. Then again, he'd never played out such a long seduction either.

~ | ~

"You should have come to me instead of Thundercracker," Starscream said the moment he landed.

Jazz nodded. "I know. It was a risk, but Teletraan picked up your signal and I had ta say something when Red Alert told Optimus about it."

"So you told him Thundercracker wanted to defect?" Starscream snapped, wings high and arms spread. "Do you have any idea what a risk that was?!"

But Jazz shook his head and set his tone to verging on annoyance. "No, babe, I didn't offer a name, and I didn't blast it from the hilltops. Primus, I'm the head of Spec Ops, ya think I'd be that careless? With you? Com'on!"

Starscream narrowed his optics, but after only a moment, he huffed, crossed his arms, and dropped to his aft next to a tree. "Skywarp and Thundercracker both want to take you up on this offer."

"What about you?" Jazz asked, lowering his voice and approaching Starscream slowly. He didn't have to fake or force the anxiety. Starscream was the last piece of the puzzle for this stage, and if he backed out, Jazz wouldn't get any of the Seekers.

Haunted red optics lifted to meet Jazz's gaze. "I'm so tired," Starscream said, voice crackling static. Jazz couldn't stay away, and, thankfully, Starscream opened his arms and pulled Jazz in close. "I'm beating my head against the wall constantly, but how can I abandon them?"

"Your trine will come with you," Jazz said and nuzzled the side of Starscream's helm.

"The other Decepticons."

"Oh."

"I have a duty, even if no one ever believes I take it seriously," Starscream said, mouth twisted in aggravation.

Jazz burrowed in and pushed his field against Starscream's in an effort to comfort. That seemed like all he'd been doing of late, and his efforts weren't worth much in the long run. He had three stressed out, frightened, tense Seekers on his hands. "I believe it, sweets. I know it. But maybe it really is time ta try somethin' different."

Starscream snorted and held tighter. "Can't get much more different than leaving."

"Exactly," Jazz murmured and trailed light kisses down the side of Starscream's neck. He wasn't trying to arouse the Seeker, but Starscream liked physical affection. Cuddles and snuggles and chaste little kisses. He liked absent touch, and was doing it even now to Jazz's back plating, tracing the edges of the panels with the very tips of his talons so delicately that Jazz knew his finish wouldn't show a single scrape. "And maybe if ya take your trine and leave, others will come along eventually too? Once they see that Optimus means it, that ya'll be free, have fuel, have a mech in charge who ain't gonna just haul off an' beat ya... Maybe, just maybe, sweetspark, they'd follow."

"You're ridiculously optimistic," Starscream muttered. "And I'm not saying I will, but have you considered the fact that our little affair won't be able to continue? Prime may grant asylum. The Autobots as a whole _might_ decided not to try to kill me or my trinemates, but I can't see anyone being happy their Third in Command is fragging _me_. They'll say I used you. They'll say you're compromised and can't be trusted, they'll-"

"Whoa! Geez, Starlight," Jazz said, sitting up to look Starscream in the face. "I get it. Ya're constantly havin' ta watch your back, and ya're used ta everyone thinkin' the worst about ya. And, Pits, I can't promise it'll be different, but ain't no one gonna try ta kill you, Thundercracker, or Skywarp. And fine. Maybe we gotta keep our relationship a secret a bit longer, go a bit more time between sneakin' off together, but frag, Star! He's gonna kill ya. One day I'm gonna try and ping ya, and ya just ain't gonna answer. Ya ain't ever gonna answer again!"

Jazz ducked his helm a bit and tried to slow his respiration. Slag. He really was a bit compromised. "It'd shred my spark, Star. It really would," he admitted. And hell, maybe... Frag, he shouldn't even think it, but maybe he could just keep going? Though how he could get them to accept he'd been seeing them all, was beyond Jazz at the moment. Learning the truth would destroy the Seekers' fragile trust in Jazz, and he knew it.

Starscream kissed him, distracting Jazz from his worries. It was slow and deep and lacked the wandering hands Jazz expected, but he could feel it, Starscream's affection for him, right there in the Seeker's field. A whimper escaped Jazz, and he let Starscream lay him back on the warm summer grass. Jazz's lower lip was caught, Starscream's fangs sliding along the plump surface before his mouth was taken again. Heady bliss soaked through Jazz's body, but he laid passive, only his hands moving, and those just slowly up and down Starscream's arms.

Starscream finally broke away, but he didn't go far. He rested his forehelm against Jazz's and sighed. "Say it. Say it, and tell me everything will be alright."

"I love you, and I swear ta Primus, babe, I will do everything I can ta make you and your trine safe and happy." Jazz's spark thrummed and pulsed, and he knew he wasn't lying. He'd been caught up in his own trap, but it didn't matter. Primus save him, but Jazz loved Starscream. He loved Thundercracker and Skywarp. He wanted them safe. Frag. Prowl was going to strip his hide for this. Jazz wasn't even sure when he'd really stopped lying.

Shit.

Starscream, unaware of Jazz's inner turmoil, sighed and nodded. "Alright. Alright, we'll do it, but I need to meet with Prime first myself. I need to look into his optics and hear that he will accept my trine and any other Decepticons who follow, without prosecution or persecution. I need to hear from him that his officers approve and support this. I won't take my trine from one smelting pit into another."

"I'll arrange it," Jazz said, his voice hoarse. His optics burned, hidden as they were behind the visor, and he had to struggle not to give into the urge to cry in real, honest relief. "Gimme a time and date. We'll be there."

~ | ~

Starscream showed up to the meeting with Optimus with his trinemates in tow, and -unbeknownst to Jazz or Optimus at the time- their subspaces already packed with the personal belongings they couldn't leave behind. Jazz had been relieved and happy when he found out the trine would follow them back to the _Ark_ right then. Optimus was openly giddy, and even Ironhide -along as a guard- was... well, not _happy_ , but he wasn't making threats or cycling up his weaponry.

The other Autobots had been warned, and while those peeking around corners stared, no one sneered. No one shouted ugly things. Even Cliffjumper kept his mouth shut as Jazz led the Seekers through the halls and to their new room.

"I'll come for ya any time ya wanna go out," Jazz said as he turned over the inside keypad to Starscream so the Seeker could program in their own security code. Jazz would be capable of hacking it, but no one else should dare even try. Jazz himself wouldn't unless he absolutely had to. "I'm sorry about the whole escort thing, but it'll give everyone a chance ta learn ta trust ya." He aimed the words at all of them, and hoped to the Pits none of them would risk exposing their relationship in front of his trinemates.

"It's fine," Starscream said as Skywarp bounced himself on the berth padding.

"It is," Thundercracker rumbled. "We didn't expect to be able to roam free right away, or even in the near future."

Skywarp looked up and grinned. "I lost the bet. I said no matter what you really wanted, we'd be tossed in the brig for a little while at least."

"That's not what Optimus wants," Jazz was quick to assure them. "In fact, trust issues aside, pretty much everyone is glad y'all are here and not with the Decepticons. It's pragmatic, but I can promise ya that at the very least, Optimus is fraggin' giddy that he's able to help three mechs escape Megatron's clutches."

Skywarp giggled. "Oh hey, can we tell him yet?" he asked, looking between Starscream and Thundercracker.

"Warp!" Starscream hissed, and Thundercracker groaned and looked at the decking beneath his feet. It was Earth and Primus wasn't down there, but that didn't stop mechs from staring downward.

"Tell me what?" Jazz asked, fear rippling over his spark as he found himself pinned to the spot by three sets of red optics. Their comms were supposed to be disabled, Jazz thought as he watched what he was sure was a rapid-fire conversation. "Oh frag me..."

Starscream smirked, Skywarp snickered again, but Thundercracker had the grace to look a little contrite.

"Bonded~" Skywarp sang, and Jazz felt cold as the world shifted under his feet.

"Oh don't look so... so... _that_ ," Starscream said with a gesture. Jazz almost ran as the Seeker strode over to him. "You were running a nice op, Jazz. Clever. And if we weren't a bonded trine, it might have worked."

"I-"

"You love us," Thundercracker said, stunning Jazz.

"We all felt it," Skywarp added.

Jazz dared look back up at Starscream. "We wanted out," Starscream said. "Megatron's unhinged, but we couldn't trust the Autobots. Obviously." That stung a little, but Jazz wasn't going to argue. "And then you asked Skywarp for a frag, and the glitch thought that'd be a hoot."

"Hey, he's good, and you _know_ it!" Skywarp hollered.

Starscream flapped a hand toward his trine- bondmate. "Then you approached me, and I knew exactly what the game was." One long, slim finger reached up, the tip tapping lightly on the very end of Jazz's nose. "But then you fell into your own little trap, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Ya blame me?" Jazz asked.

Three sets of wings fluttered as the Seekers preened, and the only thing that kept Jazz from laughing was his fear of the direction this was going.

"Not a bit!" Skywarp chirped.

"No, though had you not, we wouldn't be here," Starscream added. "You're good, but I didn't expect anything less given your record. Sloppy though. Had it been Prowl, or maybe those twins, or even Red Alert, I might not have figured it out so fast despite the bond." He turned and walked back to the nearest berth, perching almost daintily on the side. "You and I both lied," Starscream said, "so it's not like I'm going to hold it against you."

Jazz blinked at that, and Starscream chuckled.

"It was recent that I really decided I do love you," Starscream said, smile fading to a serious expression. "You were so upset. You weren't controlling your field at all, and it was a marked difference. Maybe if the three of us hadn't spent so much time wrapped up in it, we wouldn't have noticed, but that time, you were truly open, Jazz."

Jazz didn't budge as Thundercracker stepped close and took his hand. "What we're trying to say," he rumbled, "is that we were playing you too. We're not mad you played us. And we all decided before even leaving to meet with Prime, that we don't want to let go of what we have with you."

Jazz blinked again, mouth opening but vocalizer refusing to engage as he was led toward the other two and the berth. He wasn't going to lose them? Jazz had thought he would. That was the plan all along, after all, no matter what fantasies he'd toyed with in his dark and lonely berth. "I'm supposed ta be your liaison," he finally managed to say.

"Which," Starscream said with a grin, "means that no one will suspect anything untoward happening if you spend a fair amount of time with us."

"Kinda feelin' like this is too good ta be true." Jazz's head was spinning, his spark throbbing and aching.

Skywarp hopped up and gave Jazz a smacking kiss right on his lips. "Duh! We've been working toward this for a fraggin' year and a half! Slag me!" He dropped back to his aft on the berth. "Star's been coaching us and working out details, and I've been gathering supplies, and Thundercracker's been covering for us, and working out who else might really, _really_ want to escape Megatron's craziness, all while you've been getting to know us and working on the Autobots. Maybe the rank and file didn't know, but all the officers are for it, and they can see that. I mean, most of the stuff Star does works when he's calm about it, and he had us and you working with him this time, so yeah. Duh. Of course is all came together the way we wanted."

Jazz just blinked at Skywarp. He wasn't stupid. Jazz had known this.

Then suddenly it was hilarious, and Jazz dropped helplessly to his own aft on the floor and laughed until his vents developed a glitch.

"Oops, I broke him," Skywarp said, but he was laughing too.

"Frag. I ain't been played so well... Ever," Jazz said, and had to push his visor up to wipe his optics dry. "Primus, we are a good match, huh?"

Thundercracker sat on the floor right up against Jazz and pulled him into his lap. "We think so."

"Only real question now," Starscream purred and slipped to his knees in front of Thundercracker and Jazz, "is if you can keep up with all three of us at once."

"No idea, but I'm sure willin' ta give it the old college try." Frelling Pits, Jazz thought, and knew he'd have to report this all to Prowl, but damn was he relieved. Happy. "Do love all'a ya. Not sure when I stopped lyin', but it was before that day," he said, gazing up at Starscream, knowing he'd be understood. Starscream merely smiled and scooted closer as Thundercracker's hand began to roam.

"Uh. I'm not fraggin' on the floor when we can finally put him in a real berth and do all the stuff we've been talking about doing," Skywarp said, making two sets of nice big hands stop in their paths. Jazz whined a little.

"He's got a point," Thundercracker said.

"Mm."

Jazz found himself lifted and spilled onto the berth very quickly. "What's the favorite fantasy?" he asked, happy to let Thundercracker pin his hands above his head.

Starscream stretched out to one side, and Skywarp the other. "Oh," Starscream said, wicked smirk in place, "we each have one. We'll see how you feel after Thundercracker's finished wrecking you."

"Yeah, might have to space it out a bit so you don't die from pleasure," Skywarp added with a laugh.

Jazz managed a weak, "Ok," before Thundercracker's mouth descended. He would have to give them a good run for their money himself, but... yeah, Jazz thought as way more hands than usual found all the good spots, it could wait until they were done showing off first.


End file.
